1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head, and more particularly to a metal or iron golf club head having adjustable weight for different users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical golf club heads have been developed and comprise various designs for allowing the users to suitably strike the golf balls.
When different users strike the golf balls with the same metal or iron golf club heads, the golf balls may be stricken leftward by some of the users, and may be stricken rightward by the other users, and may be stricken straight ahead by the further users, due to different customs or postures or gestures.
For allowing the golf balls to be suitably stricken by the users toward the predetermined or required position, some of the typical metal or iron golf clubs may have various kinds of weights attached thereto, to adjust the typical metal or iron golf clubs to different weights, and thus to allow the users to strike the golf balls toward the predetermined or required position.
However, after the weights have been attached or secured onto the typical metal or iron golf clubs, the weights may no longer be adjusted relative to the typical metal or iron golf clubs, such that the users may not adjust the weights relative to the typical metal or iron golf clubs by themselves, and such that the users may not purchase and select the best metal or iron golf clubs that mostly fit their requirements.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional metal or iron golf club heads.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a golf club head adjustable to different weight by the users themselves, and thus adjustable to different center of gravity to strike the golf balls toward the predetermined or required directions.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a golf club head comprising a metal head member including an upper portion, a lower portion, a front portion and a rear portion, at least one first weight element attached to the upper portion of the head member, and having a specific gravity smaller than that of the head member, at least one second weight element attached to the lower portion of the head member, and having a specific gravity greater than that of the head member, to lower a center of gravity of the head member, and at least one weight member attached to the head member, in order to adjust the head member to different center of gravity. The weight member may be selectively attached to the head member by the users themselves, in order to adjust the head member to different center of gravity.
The head member includes a screw hole formed in either or both of the rear and the front portions thereof to thread the weight member, and to adjust the center of gravity of the head member. One or more further weight members may be selectively threaded to the screw hole of the head member, in order to further adjust the center of gravity of the head member to different positions.
The head member includes a recess formed in the upper portion thereof to receive the first weight element, and having a narrower front portion and a broader rear portion, the first weight element includes a narrower front portion and a broader rear portion to engage into the narrower front portion and the broader rear portion of the recess of the head member, in order to adjust the center of gravity of the head member rearwardly.
The head member includes a recess formed in the lower portion thereof to receive the second weight element, and having a narrower front portion and a broader rear portion, the second weight element includes a narrower front portion and a broader rear portion to engage into the narrower front portion and the broader rear portion of the recess of the head member, in order to adjust the center of gravity of the head member rearwardly.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.